


너를 애도해야 하는가 / What should I do?

by 46er



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46er/pseuds/46er
Summary: 조각글.





	너를 애도해야 하는가 / What should I do?

**Author's Note:**

> 조각글.

　창백하게 질린 피부, 그 주위를 흰꽃이 둘러쌌다. 그리 좋게 여겨지는 모습은 아니다. 이 곳에 온 다른 이들처럼 들고온 하얀 국화가 제 손에서 짓이겨졌다. 나는 너를 애도해야 하는가. 너의 죽음을 받아들이지 못하는데, 내가 그럴 수 있을까. 나의 우주, 너가, 죽었다는 사실이 굳이 진실이여야만 하는가. 허나 이미 너는 눈을 감았고, 너 없이 내가 있을 곳이 없다. 있을지라도 그러고 싶지 않았다. 나에게 너 없이 살라 말하지 말아다오, 타츠마. 네가 없는 세계에서 어찌 살아갈 수 있단 말인가.

　망가진 국화를 버리고, 깨끗한 새 국화를 받아들였다. 너와 지독히도 어울리지 않는 꽃이다. 어쩐지 국화가 싫어진다. 그러나 내가 네게 줄 것은 이것 뿐이었다. 내 마음은 최악의 선물일뿐더러, 주기에는 이미 늦은지 오래. 욕심과 광기로 점철된 마음이라 할지라도 너는 기꺼이 받아들일지도 모르겠지만.

　몸이 부들 떨릴 것만 같았는데, 그러지 않았다. 슬프지 않기 보다는, 제 속에서 자꾸만 감정이 응어리지고 있는 게다. 글쎄, 울음이라고 하기엔 애매하지 않을까. 말하자면 이것은 광기와 허탈함이다. 울음을 터트릴 생각은 없었음에도 다만, 너무 분해서.

　또다시 국화가 망가지기 전에 꽃을 내려놓았다. 걸음조차 고통스러운 하루가 되겠구나. 너의 마지막을 차라리 내가 앗아갔더라면 좋았을 것을. 허나 이것도 우스운 욕심에 불과하다. 네 그 햇살과도 같은 것을 제 손으로 무너트리기에는 내게 자격이 없어. 물론 그러고 싶은 마음이 전혀 없는 것은 아니었지만, 이건 단지 내가 비틀렸기 때문에 나오는 생각. 이 감정을 내려놓아야 너를 마주할 수 있을 것만 같아 곧장 걸음을 돌렸다.

　실내에는 냉기가 가득함에도 너는 편안히 누워있고, 나는 고통 속에서 비틀거리며 선다. 이대로 쓰러지기에는 나답지 않아. 너를 따라갈 마음이 없는 것은 아니지만, 나는 묵묵했다. 네 얼굴을 눈에 담고 싶은 충동이 이는 것을 외면했다. 이미 오래전부터 포기해온 생일지라도 아직은 좀 더 살아야만 해. 너와의 재회는 이 세상을 무너트린 다음으로 미뤄도 충분하다. 그러니 나는─.


End file.
